


Baby Niall and His Mummy

by NarryBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryBitch/pseuds/NarryBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had a rough day and just wants his Mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Niall and His Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try with Ageplay and my first on AO3!

Niall walked into his flat sad and annoyed.He immediately got into his headspace when he saw his Mommy.He made grabby hands at her and giggled."Hi baby boy.Let's get you into a nappy!" She exclaimed carrying her 'baby' into the nursery to be changed.Niall sat happily as his Mommy put him in a nappy.

"Ni,do you wanna wear pants?" She asked.

"No mummy." Niall giggled again.

Niall got carried into the living room where his mommy had his blocks and crayons out already.

"Pway Mommy!" Niall squealed. His mommy chuckled as she sat down to play with him. Niall's giggled and played until he got hungry.Niall crawled and followed his Mommy to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat,Ni?" His mommy cooed.

"Want appasaus!" His mommy laughed at his attempt to say 'applesauce'.Niall got put in his highchair so his Mommy could feed him.He opened his mouth so his Mommy could feed him.When Niall was done eating his mommy carried him to the bathroom to take his bath.

"Mommy! Want baf toy!" Niall's screamed giggling.

"Okay,baby.But don't scream at Mommy." Niall's blushed as his Mommy scolded him.Niall's sat patiently waiting for his bath to be ready. He watched his Mommy put in bubbles and his rubber duckies.

"Let's get you undressed now!" His mommy exclaimed before removing his clothes and nappy.She lifted him into the lukewarm water and kissed his forehead.Niall's giggled as he played with his bath toys.His mommy washed him all over,Niall blushing when she got to his privates.Niall got out and was wrapped into a towel.His Mommy cuddled him as they walked to his bedroom to get him dressed.

"What do you wanna wear,bubba?" His mommy asked.Niall carefully picked a spiderman onezie.His mommy got him dressed and they cuddled while Niall's drank his bottle.Niall's fell asleep in his Mommy's arms,his anger from earlier gone away.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even good? Its really short.


End file.
